Baby Sonic & Company
by Sweetheart1012
Summary: Sonic and Tails get turned into Babies and They need new friends to help them survive  Parody of Oliver & Company
1. The Story Begins

Baby Sonic & Company

Chapter 1

Then once was a city called Togo City,

Singer: _**Now it's always once upon a time**_

_**In Togo City It's a big old**_

_**Bad old tough old town it's true**_

_**But beginnings are contagious there**_

_**They're always setting stages there**_

_**They're always turning pages there for you**_

2 characters were asleep, one was a anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue (Fur) with some peach color on his arms & chest/stomach near his mouth,too. He had red shoes with a white stripe on each one. with white gloves. He was Sonic The Hedgehog.

The other was a anthropomorphic two tailed fox who had brown fur with some white fur on him. White gloves, too but these gloves were different. With white shoes with a red stripe on each. He was Tails (Miles) Prower. They were outside in a city alley.

_**Ain't it great the way it all begins**_

_**In Togo City**_

_**Right away you're making time**_

_**And making friends**_

_**No one cares who you were yesterday**_

_**If they pick you out you're on your way**_

_**To a once upon a time that never ends**_:

_**So boys, don't be shy**_

_**Get out there and go ahead and try**_

_**Believing that you're the ones**_

_**They're dying to see**_

_**Cause a dream's no crime**_

_**No once upon a time**_

_**Once upon a time in Togo City **_

_**Now if it's always once upon a time**_

_**In Togo City**_

_**How come nightfall finds you**_

_**Feeling so alone**_

_**How can anyone stay starry-eyed**_

_**When it's raining cats and dogs outside**_

_**And the rain's saying**_

"_**Now you're on your own."**_

Then all the sudden they were zapped by a pink light and turned into babies.

_**Though yesterday no one cared**_

_**They're getting your places prepared**_

_**Where you want to be**_

The man who had thought he destoryed them left them there.

Now, Sonic was a 2 1/2 year old baby Hedgehoglot.

While now Tails was a very younger baby but, could speak a few words. They woke up cold.

_**Keep your dream alive**_

_**Dreaming is still how the strong survive**_

_**Once upon a time in Togo City.**_

_**Keep your dream alive**_

_**Dreaming is still how the strong survive**_

The two found shelter under a Truck.

_**Once upon a time in Togo City.**_

_**Keep your dream alive**_

And they slept there.

_**Dreaming is still how the strong survive**_

_**Once upon a time in Togo City.**_

_**And it's always once upon a time**_

_**In Togo City.**_

The Next day, The babies woke up as the truck started. Frightened, they ran out just before it moved. They breathed a sigh of relief.

The streets of Togo City were bustling with people who, unfortunately, paid no attention to the little ones. A nearby radio played rap music.

Radio: _**You see the feet walkin' down the street**_

_**In the fast lane**_

_**Walkin' down the street where they're goin'**_

_**Just makin' a move tryin' to survive**_

_**Find a way or not to stay alive**_

_**Cool cat in a cruel world**_

_**Knows good from bad**_

_**His mind is in a swirl**_

Sonic bobbed his head as the music played.

_**Got to look out and open your eyes**_

_**If you're in a jam, you've got to realize**_

_**You're in the fast lane**_

Chorus: _**Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute**_

Radio: _**In the fast lane**_

Chorus: _**Wait, wait, wait**_

As the song ended, The two kept looking for their "Mommies" as they would say.

They attempted to use a crosswalk but were nearly killed by an old-fashioned Gray & Black car with headlights like glaring eyes.

Near by they saw a fat sumo/ninja named Tubbimora.

He was pushing a pizza cart.

He was saying...

Tubbimora: Come get your Pizza! Ah!

The Young 2 were Hungry.

Tubbimora: Ah! no free eats!

Nearby, a 10 year old Boy with a strange watch on his wrist with a white shirt with a black collar and brown hair and green eyes and green baggy pants And white with black shoes.

His name was Ben Tennyson.

Ben dreamed of a girlfriend of his own then walked by was a blonde girl.

Ben: (whistles)

The blonde 10 year old ignored him.

A commotion attracted Ben's attention.

He saw Sonic Trying to get some Pizza from Tubbimora.

Ben: Well, well,well, Looks like Tubbi has some 'customers'. Let's go see if I can 'help'.

He walked to the babies.

Ben: Hey! Kids! you picked the wrong person to steal Pizza from, Did ya?

The two then saw Ben.

Sonic: Lwook whoever you awre, we dwon't want any twrouble!

Ben: Relax! Okay, I don't pick on little kids. I'll help you guys get that pizza. By the way, I'm Ben Tennyson.

Sonic: Iwf we nwear hwim agwain hwe'll bwe mwad agwain.

Ben: Hey don't worry. You can get past him. You just need new moves.

They were confused.

Sonic: Mwoves?

Ben nodded

Ben: Tempo, kids, tempo. The ooo-cha-ba kind of thing. This city has a beat and you need to feel it. Once you've got it, you can beat anyone or anything.

Sonic: Rweally?

Ben: Absitively posolutely. Now the guy who kicked your butts is known as 'Tubbi' the enemy of all Togo City's nonpaying population. Our goal is to get those Pizzas away from him and get out of here. Are you feeling that rhythm now?

Sonic: Uwm...

Nearby, a drill began plowing into the pavement, shaking the area. Mistaking this for the beat, Sonic said

Sonic: Yweah! I Fwelt It! When do we get the fwood?

Ben: Right...Now!

Ben turned into Fourarms and chased the babies around Tubbimora.

He grabbed the Pizza while Tubbi was distracted. Seeing it had worked, Ben grabbed 6 pizzas and left.

Tubbimora did not know he was robbed.

Tubbimora: Get out of my shirt! Ah!

The Babies caught up with Ben.

Ben: Here's 2 Pizzas good luck!

They did not wanna leave Ben so, they followed him.

(I know that's not how the movie went but, It's my Parody)

Ben smiled and started singing as he turned into Stinkfly.

_**Stinkfly: Uh-huh! One minute I'm in Central Park**_

The boy jumped onto a billboard with Central Park painted on it, then jumped onto a car.

_**Then I'm down on Delancy Street**_

The babies hopped from car to car, trying to catch up.

_**Say, from the Bowery to St. Mark's**_

_**There's a syncopated beat**_

Ben rode on a cement mixer as he sang.

_**Stinkfly:Like I said woo-hoo, woo-hoo-oo**_

The boys jumped for the pizzas but landed in the wet cement.

_**I'm street wise, I can sympathize**_

Ben landed on the wet sidewalk but were undaunted.

_**I said woo-hoo, woo-hoo-oo**_

_**I'm street-smart; I've got Togo City Heart.**_

Ben began to clean his feet at a nearby fire hydrant.

_**Why should I worry?**_

_**Why should I care?**_

The Babies glared at the older boy and charged.

_**I may not have a dime**_

Ben accently sprayed the babies with the hydrant.

_**But I've got street savoir faire**_

Ben crossed an air vent, drying off.

_**Why should I worry?**_

_**Why should I care?**_

The two, soaking wet, followed. But the air vent was so strong it lifted them as they crossed.

_**It's just the be-bopulation**_

_**I've got street savoir faire**_

Ben, all dry, got off the vent.

The boy turned and laughed upon seeing the other 2 as fur balls. They shook themselves back to normal and lunged at the older boy, who jumped away.

_**The rhythm of the city**_

_**Boy, once you get it down**_

The 2 saw a pizza box under a sunglasses stand and approached.

_**Then you can own this town**_

Ben pulled the box sending the babies into the stand, sending sunglasses flying.

_**You can wear the crown**_

Nearby was the blonde girl Ben saw but this time she was with her twin. Her twin had a blue streak in her hair.

They smiled admiringly at Ben.

_**Why should I worry? Tell me!**_

_**Why should I care?**_

_**Say, I may not have a dime! **_

_**Oh, but I got street savoir faire!**_

Ben landed on a piano. Ben tapped out a tune while he continued to sing.

_**Why should I worry? Why should I care?**_

_**Yeah… It's just doo-wopulation**_

_**And I got street savoir faire**_

_**Twins: Everything goes Everything fits**_

Ben Threw flowers from a pot to them and sang.

_**Ben: They love me at the Chelsea**_

_**They adore me at the Ritz**_

On "Ritz", Ben threw the flowers, gaining loving looks.

The babies kept following the older boy.

As they reached the piano, they prepared for their next move.

_**Why should I worry? Why should I care?**_

The two leapt but missed and fell.

_**And even when I cross the line**_

Their fall was broken by a fruit stand.

_**I've got street savoir faire!**_

Ben landed on a car.  
Other Togo City citizens joined in.

The upset Baby Sonic with Baby Tails followed Ben.

All: _**I said woo-hoo, woo-hoo-oo!**_

_**Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-oo! x3**_

_**I said woo-hoo, woo-hoo-oo!**_

With a smirk, Ben made a face at the driver who screamed and stopped.

Ben jumped off and he returned to human form.

_**Ben: Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-oo! x2**_

The two Still Followed Ben.

The Endc of Chapter 1.


	2. Meet The Rest of The Gang

Baby Sonic & Company

Chapter 2

Ben still unknowingly, ended up leading The Babies to an abandoned warehouse in Togo City's waterfront had not been used for years, so Ben and his friends had converted it into their Together home when someone (Their Guardians) drops them to be watch by the Adult chosen for watching all the kids.

Inside the warehouse, a Ninja Turtle wearing an orange bandana with a belt dancing to Tango music.

When he suddenly bumped into a brazilian boy wearing a black shirt, red belt, red pants, and black shoes and green eyes. His name was Raimundo (Sometimes Rai) Pedrosa.

Japenese girl with pigtails, blue eyes, and red lipstick who was wearing a red shirt, black belt, white pants, and black ballet shoes. She was Kimiko (Sometimes Kim) Tohomiko. She was also Rai's girlfriend.

Kimiko: Becareful Mike!

Mikey: Sorry Guys!

Raph: Mike! Shut that music up!

Raph whore a red bandana and with a belt and was one of Mikey's brothers.

Raph was watching wreastling.

Mike: Okay, so what did ya bring anyway,Raphie?

Raph: That's none of your business, Mike now... Shut up!

At that moment,3 figures came in One was a red head girl with green eyes and was 10 years old wearing a shirt that was light blue but, the sleeves were a dark blue with a cat on it & whore tan pants and white shoes with a very light blue. The second was an Asian girl wearing red mary janes wearing a jumper (white shirt, light blue overalls dress thing) with a red ribbon on her hair. (image her having a husky voice & it sounds silly sometimes with a sassy tone and great singing voice With green eyes. The 3rd was a bald boy wearing red monk robes. He & The Asian girl held up tennis rackets.

Asian Girl: Look what me & Omi found.

Raph: oh, Good Job Alisha!

Mikey: Now all we need is a court and net!

They said sarcastically

Omi: Do you guys really think this place is big enough?

Red Head Girl: Guys, They were being sarcastic

Omi: Thank You, Gwen

Alisha: Yay Gwen!

Mikey: What did you get Gwen?

Gwen: 3 foot sized father clock

Mikey: I found a cool thing!

Mike found a shredded wallet.

Gwen put the Father Clock in the box.

Raph: sarcastically saying, I'm real impressed by shredded leather! Mikey

Mikey: It's a genuine designer wallet! Raphie!

Raph: More like genuine designer _trash_, Mikey!

Mikey: All right! You insulted my pride! That means DEATH! Raphie!

Gwen: Hey! Guys! Knock it off or else!

Mikey: He started it!

Gwen sighed

Gwen: Grandpa is not going to be happy about selling garbage & things that are middle rare.

Kimiko: So, Raph ya got the food?

Raph: Er, define 'food' (embarrassed)

The rest of the gang groaned upon hearing this.

Alisha: Dang it, Raph!

Raimundo: Me & my Gang outta attack you right Now!

A blonde cowboy named Clay Said.

Clay: Yeah Partner!

another set of Turtles appeared one of them had a blue bandana with a belt. The other had a purple bandana and a belt.

Leo: (The blue wearing turtle) Why can't you be more Responsible?

Donnie: (The purple wearing turtle) Yeah!

Mikey: Man, it was supposed to be your turn today!

Ben: Chill out, guys, Allow me to introduce you all to our dinner

He threw the 4 remaining pizza boxes that the babies helped him with on the floor.

Mikey: Allright! Pizza!

Omi: Thanks, Ben

Donnie: You've never failed us yet

Raimundo: So how'd ya do it this time?

None of the gang was aware that the babies were watching and listening.

Ben: It was tough, guys. Only I could have done it.

Mikey: Any fights? Who'd you fight? I want names!

Ben: Okay guys, picture the city: the crowds are rustling; the traffic is roaring; the pizzas are sizzling…"

Omi: I love an excellent story

Alisha: Yay!

Gwen: Quiet guys, let my cousin speak

Ben: as I was saying... hero extraordinaire . Me! I was not alone. _Enter the opposition!_

The rest of the gang except for Gwen and Kimiko shivered as Ben reached this part, they could tell from the looks of him that he wasn't telling an ounce of the truth, but they decided to let him have his fun.

Ben: Greedy, ugly, psychotic monsters! with razor-sharp claws, dripping fangs, thirsty…for our blood! They came at me, eyes burning I knew my time had come. Suddenly…

It was at that moment that the rafters broke and the Babies came plummeting down into a bunch of cloth, concealing them. The gang freaked out at the noise.

Alisha: Gang war! Gang war! Watch out!

Leo: Take Cover!

Clay: What in Texas is that?

concerned as he looked around at the rest of the gang.

Raimundo Bravely checked it out.

A baby gloves punched him on the head as he looked down at the cloth.

Raimundo: Aye! Demon!

Gwen and Kimiko came over and Kimiko removed the cloth.

Kimiko: Calm down, you guys, it's only some Little kids.

Ben gulped as the questioning began.

Gwen gently said Okay, kids. How'd you guys find this place?

Sonic: Well, we fwollowed thwis bwig kwid...

Mikey interrupted him.

Mikey: He's Lying! Lying! Lying! Lying! Lying! Lying! Lying!

Sonic: Nwo I'm nwot! (Crys)

Mikey: Lying! Lying!

The Turtle Yelled until Raph punched him.

Raph: Mikey Shut up! So, he can stop that wrecket!

Leo: It's okay, Why would 2 little kids follow a older kid?

Raph taped Mikey's mouth so he'll be quiet during the questions and tied his body to a chair.

Sonic: We hwelped hwim gwet thwose pwizzas awnd hweres two of thwem.

Mikey got free and untaped his mouth and said

Mikey: Let's beat these kids!

The rest of the gang ignored him.

Sonic: Bwut we dwid fwollow thwat kwid.

He saw Ben watching a baseball game on the TV.

Sonic: Thwere hwe is!

Ben: Hey, guys. Where were you?

Gwen: Relax Kids!

The rest of the gang laughed at Ben as they came over to him.

Raimundo: Tiny Razor-sharp claws, huh Ben?

Clay: Dripping fangs? More like tiny buck teeth.

Omi: Bloodthirsty? More like milk thirsty.

The rest of the gang laughed.

Kimiko: Though I do like those burning eyes on them.

Ben: Quiet! I'm trying to watch this!

Alisha: Ooh, the hero extraordinaire!

she mocked as she turned the TV off, laughing.

Ben: Hey! I was watching that, Alisha!

Mikey: It was only the first half anyway, man!

apparently the turtle unaware of the difference between baseball and football.

Mikey: Don't be a Chicken!

Ben: I'd cool it if I were you, Mike & Alisha!

As he started getting more annoyed.

Mikey: C'mon! Let's see the so-called great hero in action!

joked Mike, ignoring Ben.

Ben smirked and pointed at something. Hey, Mike, what's that?

As The two turned around in confusion to see what Ben was pointing at, the boy gave a playful laugh and jumped onto the Turtle, starting a wrestling match.

Alisha: Fight Party!

Omi: Oh wow! A dog pile!

They cheered as they jumped in to join.

Soon, everyone was fighting except for the Babies and the rest of the girls.

Suddenly, the fight was broken up by one of the warehouse's legal owners entering the room.

He was a 60 year old man and whore blue jeans and brown shoes and a red hawaiian shirt he was Ben & Gwen's Grandpa named Max Tennyson.

Upon seeing the gang scuffling on the floor, Max called out What in blazes? Hey, could you guys stop fighting for a while? Robotnik's going to be here any minute...

Upon seeing Max, the gang stopped fighting and got smirks on their faces.

Suddenly, they charged toward one of the warehouse's owners.

They bowled Max and started tickling him.

Max: Okay, okay! Stop!

Sonic: Iws thwat thwe owner?

Gwen: One of them, His is me & Ben's Grandpa.

The gang stopped tickling to allow Max to get back up.

Max: Okay, guys, we've had our fun, Now let's...

Max was suddenly interrupted by an echoing voice from outside: Max!

Max: It's Robotnik! Don't worry! I'll be there in a minute!

He then turned to the rest of the gang.

Max: I just hope you guys found something that might work as collateral for our debt. Let's see what you got.

He then checked the box and found Mikey's wallet, which was worthless, just as Raph had predicted.

Max: There's nothing in here but junk! How are we supposed to pay Robotnik off with... (Finding the hiding babies) Two little babies?

Suddenly two figures burst into the doorway.

The First one was a Golbat.

And the Second one was a Houndoom.

Max: Oh Golbat... & Houndoom. (These pokemon can talk because of Robotnik)

Golbat: Save it, Max! The master wants you outside now!

Max: I'm coming!

As Max left...

Houndoom: Miss us Kiddies?

Sonic & Tails were not seen.

Gwen: Grandpa Has not paid Robotnik the money he owns him yet.

she told the younger ones.

Outside the warehouse, Max was approaching an area close to the waterfront, holding the box nervously.

Robotnik: Do you have it?

There was Robotnik the same man who'd turned Sonic & Tails into babies in the first thought he'd destroyed them.

Max: Oh, Robotnik.. Lovely evening we've got, don't you think? You've got some nice...

Robotnik: Shut up! DO YOU HAVE THE MONEY OR NOT!

Max: I got you something better than money, I think.

Max answered nervously as he handed Robotnik the box full of junk. Robotnik looked into the box and gave an annoyed sigh.

Robotnik: I don't want your junk, Max!

Max: Don't worry, I'll pay you!

Robotnik: I certainly hope so, when my hopes go unfulfilled, I get upset. And when I get upset…PEOPLE GET HURT!

As Robotnik said this last part, he suddenly fired a ray at Max, making him scream.

Robotnik: Do I make myself clear?

Max: Yes!

You know Girls, a beauties like you should be living uptown with guys like me, not in this garbarge town! You should be Robotnik's kids!

Ben: get a sense of Humor!

Oh, I've got a sense of humor, said Golbat as he blew down the television with razor wind, destroying it instantly. See? I found THAT funny.

The gang gulped.

Max cried out as Robotnik continued to torture him.

Max: Please, Robotnik! I'll pay!

"Very well" Robotnik sneered at Max. "I'll give you one last chance: three sunrises…three sunsets…THREE DAYS!"

Max: Please be nine

Robotnik: Three! Starting now!

Max: Oh no, a bad day!

Back inside the warehouse, Houndoom, having overheard Gwen talking to someone. And found the babies.

Houndoom: Hey Golbat, look what I found! (Grabbing Sonic as he started to cry)

Golbat: Put down it and let's go,The master summons us!

Houndoom: Oh, I like babies, I love to eat them, unless the master wants me to them live.

In a panic, Sonic Punched Houndoom across the nose.

Golbat: You're going to wish you hadn't done that, Brat!

Before the two pokemon could attack they found their path suddenly blocked by Omi, Kimiko,Ben as Stinkfly & Alisha as Thunderetta (a yellow/electric version of Alisha with thunderbolt patterned hair)

Golbat: Get out of our way, Brats!

Thunderetta: Beat us First!

the rest of the gang coming to their sides.

Robotnik: I SAID TIME TO GO, IDIOTS!

The two pokemon decided to make their exit to get robotnik to not brainwash them.

Golbat: This isn't over!

Houndoom: We swear, you will all suffer, starting with those Little Brats!

Mikey: Oh yeah? Come back here and say that to my face! You don't scare me!

Stinkfly turns back into Ben: Not bad, kids!

Max was depressed

Max: We've got three days, everyone

The Kids put Max in a relax position.

Leo took one of the remaining pizza slices from earlier and put one in Max's mouth.

As the Max ate his slice, he suddenly smiled at the kids' kindness.

Max: Thanks kids. I needed that, Oh, that reminds me, Who punched Houndoom's nose?

Baby Sonic yawned... and was placed on Max's lap.

Max: That was very brave of you, We've never had someone like you or a fox in the gang before. But we're going to need all the help we can get.

Max Suddenly yawned

Max: Time for bed, everyone. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow.

Suddenly Alisha came in, carrying a book called Krypto the Superdog.

in her mouth. Can ya read this to us?

she asked hopefully.

Max: Come on, Alisha, It's bedtime. Maybe tomorrow night. Then Thought and said...

Max: Okay Alisha one chapter tonight

Raph brought a lamp over and Donnie turned it on.

The bookmark was marked Chapter 4.

The newcomers gave a tired smiled as Max began reading.

Later, everyone was asleep except for Donnie, who was busy repairing the damage Golbat had done to the TV. As he sat down, he noticed the newcomers near the couch, trying to go to sleep, but shivering Baby Sonic did some whimpering because he is some how more sensitive to the cold more than Tails. With a smile, Ben took out an extra blanket and put it around the babies who stopped shivering and went to sleep and Sonic stop Whimpering.

Kimiko, watching nearby, smiled at Ben.

Kimiko: Looks like we have a good effect on Ben After all. she was talking to Donnie.

And she went to sleep.

The End of Chapter 2.


	3. Streets of Gold

Baby Sonic & Company

Chapter 3

The next day, the gang left the warehouse in the RV.

Max: All right, we've got 2 days to do or die, and Ben to help the new kids.

Ben: Got that, Grandpa!

Max: And above all else, Dead people don't buy food so get out there and make money.

With that Max went off, and Ben turned to the gang.

Ben: All right you heard Me & Gwen's Grandpa! Unless Robotnik sees the money by day after tomorrow, we are dead! We'll start on Columbus Avenue!

Sonic: What arwe we dwoing anyway?

Mikey: It's called investment bankin' kid!

tossing Donnie an apple

Raph: Didn't ya or your mom read about us in the Wall Street Journal?

Donnie: Captains of Industry they called us

Sonic: Cwool! Cwan we dwo thwat twoo

Leo: when you've got friends like us, you're got all you need

Vine (A.K.A Alisha): We've got to clean you 2 up and give you some on the job old-fashioned training.

Vine: _**Ooooh, yeah! Now listen up!**_

_**You've got a lot to learn**_

_**And if you don't learn, you don't eat**_

A bread truck went by and hit a bump, sending a loaf flying into Alisha's head. Ben grabbed it and threw it to Mikey. The gang began crossing the street as Kimiko took up the song.

Kimoko: _**But if you're tough and always use your head**_

_**You'll be right at home on the street**_

Sonic & Tails weren't watching where they were going and crashed into a lamppost. Vine hugged them & helped them up.

Kimiko/Vine: _**When you've got talent**_

_**Everything is free**_

_**Watch how we do things**_

_**Oh, I guarantee**_

The gang, except Sonic and Tails, began to dance across the street, forcing cars to stop. And Gwen joined the song.

all 3 Girls: _**You're gonna see …how.. the best survive**_

_**We make an art… out… of staying alive**_

As the babies began to cross, the cars began to move again, trapping and terrifying them. Vine came in using Quick attack to rescue them.

_**all 3 girls: If you just do as you're told**_

_**These are streets of gold**_

As the babies walked, amazed by the city's sights, they ran into a zubat then they fled with the zubat in pursuit.

_**Vine: Every boulevard… is… a miracle mile**_

_**You'll take the town… and…**_

_**Take it with style**_

Just as the zubat rounded the corner, he found himself facing the gang.

_**If you play it brave and bold**_

They all scared the zubat away.

_**These are streets of gold.**_

As the song ended, Ben noticed something. "Well, would you look at that?" he said, pointing out an approaching limo.

Raimundo: All right! A chauffer shuffle!

Ben: Okay, here's the plan: Omi, Alisha, I want a fender bender at 2 lights. Mikey, you're electronics. The rest of us will do crowd duty. And Raph...

Raph: I know Ben, I know, My public awaits!

Sonic: What abwout uws

Ben: You're with Mike

Mikey: All right! Let an expert show you how it's done!

Inside the car, a about to to be 10-year-old girl was reading a letter to her companions. She was Asian and wore a pink jacket with a white skirt and normal tennis shoes. Her name was Julie Yamamonto.

Sitting with her sat 3, 8-year-old pups The first one has a Sonia (Sonic Underground) like hair style except her hair was a golden color like her fur (she has no spikes on her back). She wore a white dress with a light blue sash in the middle and light blue gloves to match the sash She was May. Another one wore a light pink shirt with a dark pink skirt with dark pink gloves to match the skirt, and wore a golden ponytail with a curve at the tip She was Sue. The 3rd pup wore a lavender lab coat with a purple skirt and purple gloves to match the skirt and a golden braid with a purple flower near the tip She was Penelope A.K.A Penelly.

In the front seat was a large blue with some white bird. He was Zazu.

Julie: Listen to this! After a little sight-seeing we left Paris by car on the way to the…

Zazu: Is it conference?

Julie: Yep! Conference in Rome on Sunday. Julie, I'm afraid that we won't be able… to make… it.

Julie groaned as she set down the letter. Recently, her parents had gone on a business trip, leaving her,with Zazu. She'd invited the TMGR over to stay but it hadn't helped her forget about anything.

Zazu: Is something wrong, Julie?

Julie: They're staying longer

Zazu: Do not worry, I am sure your parents will be home for birthday.

Outside, Omi and Alisha used the Shen Gong Wu Omi & The other dragons had on the limo. To those inside, it sounded like they'd hit something.

Zazu: What was that?

Outside, Ben called

Ben: Raph! you're on!

Raph lay down and rolled back his eyes as if he'd been hit.

Zazu: Oh, why today and now?

Little did he know, Mike, Sonic, and Tails had slipped through the door.

Mike played with the steering wheel.

Sonic & Tails laughed as he did.

Zazu: Oh no! Poor Child!

Woman: You monster!

Man: Hurting a kid!

Zazu: I think he got knock out that's all.

Inside the limo, Mikey had begun cutting the wires out of the radio as the others watched.

Sonic: What dwo we dwo?

Mikey: Be the lookouts.

Sonic: Hwuh?

Mike hit his head and groaned.

Mikey: Just look out the window and yell if you see anyone coming.

Sonic: Okway!

Mikey resumed cutting the wires.

Suddenly the driver-window between the front and back seats started rolling down.

Sonic: Uwh… Mikwey? Thwere's swomeone bwack thwere

As the window continued to come down, Tails hit the key, shocking Mikey and causing the limo's alarm to go off.

Zazu: What in the...

Raph: suddenly jumped up and ran.

Mikey sailed out of the car and hightailed it after him.

Ben: Uh,oh Busted! Time to scram!

The babies were tangled in the wires.

Suddenly they felt hands untangling them.

Julie: Aw, they need help

May: isn't these two cute!

Sue: I guess

Penelly: Yeah!

Zazu: Are you alright young ones?

Kimiko: Has anyone seen the kids?

Mikey coughed.

Mikey: Oh no, they must still be in there.

He was badly charred and coughed again.

Clay: Look!

pointing at the departing limo.

Raph: Mikey, you stupid...! Ben told you to watch 'em!

Raimudo: Yeah Mike!

Mikey: Hey back off! It's hard to watch anything when you're getting fried!

Gwen: So now what?

Ben: Mike, Leo and I will go after them. The rest of you, keep trying to bring in money, got it!

The rest of the gang nodded and ran off while Ben, Leo and Mike went after the limo.

The End of Chapter 3.


	4. Meet Julie & Her Friends

Baby Sonic & Company

Chapter 4

The limousine eventually ended up at a mansion in the nice part of Togo City. Zazu was very concerned about the girls bringing their finds inside and voiced his concerns.

Zazu: You young ladies just can't bring young children off the streets.

Sue: Oh, Come on Zazu!

Penelly: Yeah they look like they've been through so much and they look hungry, too.

As the group headed in, Ben, Leo, and Mikey arrived, having followed the limo. Mikey would have followed them in but was held back by Ben and Leo as the trio hid out behind a nearby bush.

Inside the mansion,

Zazu: I know you and your friends are attached to these children but your parents left me in charge…

Julie: I know but I'm sure My parents won't mind.

May: Don't worry. We'll take care of you, guys.

Zazu: Mindy will very upset about this, Mindy time to awaken, your Public awaits.

entering a dark room and flicking on the light.

The room's occupant, a slim pup, sat up with a yawn.

Mindy wore a long sleeved orange shirt with a Magenta skirt and Magenta gloves to match the skirt, she had wavy golden hair. but also whore a magenta robe.

Mindy walked over to the mirror and gasped at her reflection. She began applying makeup as she sang.

_**Mindy: Girl, we've got work to do**_

_**Pass me the paint and glue**_

_**Perfect isn't easy But… it's… me**_

Over the last part she tossed off her robe. She began applying rogue.

_**When one knows the world is watching**_

_**One does what one must**_

_**Some minor adjustments, darling**_

She applied some glitter around her eyes.

_**Not for my vanity but for humanity**_

_**Each step a little pose**_

She dressed herself with a tiara & hollywood dress.

_**See how the breeding shows Uhh!**_

_**Sometimes it's too much for even me!**_

She sat down on a couch.

_**But when all the world says "Yes"**_

_**Who am I to say "no"?**_

_**Don't ask a fool to strut like a showgirl**_

_**No girl, you need a pro**_

Mindy leaned on the side, grinning. In flew a group of songbirds. Mindy then opened the windows.

_**Not a mite or flaw**_

The birds looked love struck at Mindy as she held out her hand.

_**Take a peek at that paw La-de-de-da**_

_**Perfection becomes me, ne cest pas?**_

The birds helped her dress up a bit.

_**Unrivaled, unruffled**_

_**I'm beauty unleashed Yeah!**_

_**Jaws drop, hearts stop**_

2 birds dropped their jaws with loving sighs while 3 others fell back holding their chests. They then followed Mindy as she opened another window.

_**So classic and classy**_

_**We're not talking Lassie! **_

As she sang the last part, Mindy jumped out onto the balcony wearing an outfit one might find on a female popstar.

_**And ahhhh… Ahhh… Oooh…**_

_**Aaooohhh…**_

A bunch of male dogs appeared in the yard, looking love struck. One of the birds brought Mindy a rose which she placed on her chest while she hummed. Then she started singing again.

_**Though many covet**_

_**My gold and jewels**_

_**They're barking up the wrong tree**_

_**You pretty gals all over the city**_

She threw away the roses and the boys began fighting over it. She walked back in and threw off her outfit.

_**I have your hearts and you have my pity**_

_**Pretty is nice, but still it's just pretty!**_

_**Perfect, my dears, is me!**_

As Mindy headed down the stairs, she struck a final pose.

_**Ugh!**_

In the kitchen, the babies watched the girls making a meal for them and making a mess doing so.

Zazu: What is all this?

Sue: Food. What else does it look like? Garbage? Zazu

Zazu: Julie, your Parents are on phone.

Julie: Cool!

After giving Julie the phone, Zazu paused when he saw Mindy come downstairs and head for the kitchen.

Zazu: Mindy, Please don't go in there.

Mindy then saw Sonic & Tails she knew if they were around she would lose attenion.

May: Mindy, Julie's parents said that we can watch the babies until we find their parents, isn't that cool?

Mindy glared at the babies as May picked them up and put them in Julie's room.

At a pawn shop across town, Ben, Leo and Mikey met back up with the rest of the gang.

Kimiko: Hey guys. Did you find them?

Ben: We followed them to a mansion across town.

Mikey: There must be 200 people living there.

Raimundo: The kids are taking the rap for us.

Clay: We gotta help them.

Alisha looked through the pawn shop window.

Omi: What about your grandfather, Ben?

The man in question was trying to sell a watch to the unamused owner.

Donnie: Alas our belated benefactor bearing the brunt of our futile incompetence.

Mikey: Talk English! Donnie!

Leo: Calm down, Mikey, We've got work to do!

Ben: Okay, first we rescue the kids then we worry about Me & Gwen's Grandpa.

Mikey: Yeah!

Raimundo: They're family!

Mikey: And They're blood!

The rest of the gang voiced agreement.

Ben: Alright, Here's the plan.

The End of Chapter 4.


	5. Good Company

Baby Sonic & Company

Chapter 5

Back at the mansion, Julie was sitting at a piano while the others sat nearby.

Zazu: Julie! I do not hear practing!

Julie sighed and began playing.

She stopped when she heard 2 low notes out of place.

Looking up, she giggled when she saw Sonic tapping a key.

Julie: You want to practice too?

she asked. Sonic nodded.

Tails: Goo Goo Poo Poo

Tails just sat with the other girls, Julie continued playing and began singing.

_**Julie: You and me Together we'll be**_

Sonic turned a page in Julie's songbook.

_**Forever you'll see We two can be good company**_

Mindy happened to be walking by. Seeing the scene, she glared angrily.

_**Me and you Yes we two**_

The Pup flounced out, unnoticed.

_**Together That's you**_

_**Forever with me We'll always be good company**_

_**You and me Yes, together we'll be**_

Later, the group went to the park.

The babies splashed in the lake making the girls laugh.

The group got ice cream. Julie shared hers with Sonic, who got some on his nose, making her giggle gently.

After a carriage ride home, As Julie got ready for bed, she continued to sing as Sonic sat on the bed.

_**Julie: You and me Together we'll be**_

_**Forever you'll see**_

_**We'll always be good company**_

_**You and me, just… wait… and… see**_

Julie kissed Sonic & Tails on top of the heads, making them blush.

Julie: Good night, Guys (she whispered as they fell asleep.)

Zazu smiled as he turned out the lights.  
The End of Chapter 5.


	6. The 'Rescue'

Baby Sonic & Company

Chapter 6

The next day, the girls went to get new clothes with Kiara (the pups' mom) expect Mindy because she bought her new clothes yesterday.

Julie: Bye guys!

Ben: All right, listen up! We checked it out. All we need to do is...

Suddenly they heard a beating sound. The gang looked up to see Zazu through a window, hitting a rolling pin into his palm. Everyone feared the worst.

Mikey: Oh man! They're dead meat now!

Raph: I'll handle that Kid beater!

Little did they know that Zazu was just a little too into the wrestling match he was watching.

Zazu: You body slam him! You body slam him! Hit him you twit!

Then he heard the doorbell ring.

Zazu: Who is that?

Alisha gave the doorbell one last push and hid while Raph laid down pretending to be sick.

Zazu: Yes

Raph: oh...

Zazu: Oh my!

When he knelt down, the Turtle got up and smiled cheekily.

Zazu: Why you little...

At that moment, the rest of the gang ran in, closing the door.

Zazu: Huh?

Raph then slipped inside.

Raimundo: Check it out!

Leo: Chagall… Matisse… these are all masterpieces

Kimiko: Huh, this place looks nice. How bad off could it be here?

Raimundo & Mikey made themselves at home in the living room. they each popped a candy into their mouths.

Mikey: Hey, man, if this is torture...

Raimundo: chain us to the wall

Omi: Raimundo!

Donnie: Mikey!

Leo: Would you guys stop fooling around?

They scolded

They noticed Zazu was busy rattling the door, trying to get in.

Ben: Yeah! We're here for the kids, remember? Now, let's get them and go!

Meanwhile, in Mindy's room, she was complaining about all the attention the newcomers were getting. Mindy began mocking Julie as she applied her makeup.

Mindy: I love you, Little ones! Play with Mindy! (The Pup grumbled) I'd like to play with them…! The little furballs!

Mindy squeezed her perfume bottle, causing a large cloud.

When it cleared, she saw Ben reflected in her mirror.

Mindy: Who are you? What do you want? Zazu!

Ben attempted to calm her down.

Ben: Easy! Calm down!

Mindy knocked over her vanity in her fear. Meanwhile Zazu had just climbed through the kitchen window. He barely acknowledged a pot that fell on his head. The reason: he was too appalled by the dirty footprints he'd discovered.

Back in Mindy's room, the Pup continued to scream.

Mindy: Don't come any closer! I just knew this would happen one day.

Ben: Easy, you're barking up the wrong tree. We're not here for you.

Mindy: You're not?

said Mindy in a relieved tone. Then on principle, she added in an insulted tone

You're not? Well, why not? What's the problem, big boy? Am I not good enough for you? Do you know who I am? She gestured to her awards. 54 blue ribbons! 16 regional trophies! 4-time national champion!

she said

Ben: Oh, and we're all very impressed. Right guys?

The rest of the gang entered and Mikey whistled.

Mikey: Very impressed!

he said, walking up to Mindy, who groaned in disgust. Mikey kissed her hand and bowed.

Mikey: I am Michelanglo Akeno Splinterson (Please someone unconfused and tell if it is this or Hamato that is their last name.)

Mindy: Get away from me you green bug-eyed creep!

She was so loud that Mike tumbled backwards.

Gwen: Who's this? she asked, looking at a photo. Mindy: None of your business!

she snapped.

The Pup noticed Raph on her bed, eating her chocolates.

Mindy: And you, green boy # 2, off the bed!

she snarled.

She noticed Alisha examining her powder.

Mindy: Get away from that, you…!

Alisha sneezed loudly, causing a cloud of face powder.

Mindy: All right! That does it! she yelled angrily. Zazu! You'd better clear out! Zazu!

Ben: Relax champ!

Clay: We'll leave as soon as we get our kids back.

Mindy opened her mouth but then smiled.

Mindy: Oh them? How silly of me. You must be those friends they keep talking about.

Ben: Yes

Mindy? called Zazu's voice, startling everyone. "Is something not right here" said Zazu outside the door. He then opened the door to find Mindy reading a magazine while the gang hid. Satisfied that nothing was wrong, Zazu closed the door.

Everyone came out of their hiding places as Mindy spoke

Mindy: Shh. Quick. Before he comes back. Follow me.

A minute later, the gang walked into Julie's room where they saw the babies asleep peacefully on the bed.

Kimiko: Look at them Ben, Let's just forget it.

Mindy: Oh no no! You can't do that! They're all traumatized!

Zazu: Mindy! What is going on?

Mindy: Quick! Use the fire escape!

Ben grabbed the babies and slipped them into a sack.

Everyone except Mikey ran. He winked at Mindy.

Mikey: Something to remember me by!

leaning forward. A smooching noise was heard followed by a slap.

Mikey tumbled down then said

Mikey: Oh, I think she likes me!

He began to sing stupidly.

Mikey: _**Oh, I could've danced all night**_

_**I could've danced all night…**_

The gang had supposedly "rescued" Sonic and Tails.

The End of Chapter 6.


	7. Max's New Plan

Baby Sonic & Company

Chapter 7

Later, at the warehouse, the gang celebrated their "rescue".

Clay: We did good partners!

The Babies then tumbled out of the sack.

Sonic: What's gwoing on gwuys?

Gwen: Oh just the supposed rescue of the century

Sonic: Rwes-cwue!

Alisha: Hey wadn't it funny how Raph wrestled that butler?

Raph: I was good, wasn't I?

Ben: And how about Mike with Miss 4-Time National Champion?

Sonic: Bwut wait I-I-I dwon't unwderstand

Kimiko: (to the babies) You guys okay?

Sonic: Yweah...

said Sonic slowly when Mikey interrupted

Mikey: Yeah, sure he is. He's back with his uncle Mikey!

Then he gave Sonic a tight hug.

The Hedgehoglet squirmed out.

Sonic: We were hwappy! Why'd ywou twake uws away?

Then came silence. No one except Kimiko and Gwen had expected this.

Leo: We rescued you guys

Donnie: Yeah we brought you home

Sonic: Bwut, we dwidn't wanna hwurt thwe new pweople owr ywou gwuys

Ben: What do you mean kid? (starting to get mad) You & that fox are in the gang!

Sonic: Lwook we're sworry, Bwut what we wanted was…

Ben interrupted again.

Ben: What? This place isn't good enough for you? Don't want to mix with the riff-raff?

Sonic: Nwo, nwo. We lwike ywou. I mwean, we lwike… we lwike ewvery owne owf ywou. Bwut thwere were thwese gwirls…

Sonic's voice cracked as his eyes teared up.

Sonic: We jwust want to gwo bwack.

Kimiko: Ben, We never should have taken them

Ben: You want to leave?

Omi: But Ben, please…

Ben: Fine there's the door!

Raimundo: Come on, Ben. Cool it, don't do this

But, Ben continued to glare.

Ben: Go on. No one's stopping you.

The Babies looked around sadly. Slowly they walked towards the door.

Suddenly Max walked in. Max picked up Tails.

Max: It's hopeless

sighed the man.

The others followed the man over to their chairs.

At the same time, Max noticed the accentdently taken Julie's necklace.

Max: Hey what is this? What in blazes is this doing here? So that's where you 2 have been. Looks like you 2 have been doing all right. Your people probably spend more on baby food… than we do on food in a month. They're probably worried sick about you. All alone in that big house… with only their money to comfort them...

Then Max had an idea.

Max: That's it! We're saved!

Max grabbed paper and a pen.

Max: All right

unfolding an ironing board and beginning to write. "Dear Rich…" He scribbled out the word. "Dear Very Rich…" he said, smiling.

Meanwhile, Julie and the others had returned home.

May:Sonic? Tails?

Julie looked puzzled.

Julie: Where are they?

May: You and Penelly look upstairs, Sue can look out in the backyard and I'll look downstairs.

The others nodded and left the room.

May: Mindy, help us look please.

Mindy switched off her exercise program.

Mindy: Sure my big sister.

Oh where could they be?

(said the Pup sarcastically)

May: Tails?

Mindy looked in a fishbowl.

Mindy: They're not here

(she said sarcastically)

May noticed a note in the mail slot. The white-loving girl picked it up and began to read.

May: Dear Very Rich Kid owners…

The others reentered the room.

Sue: No sign outside

Julie: Or upstairs

She noticed the letter.

Julie: What's that?

May looked up at her friend.

May: Just listen to this.

Meanwhile, Mindy was in the kitchen. She picked up the babies' food bowls and "accidentally" dropped them in the trash.

Mindy: Whoops

She then entered the foyer as May finished reading.

May: …And if you don't bring the money, you'll never see your kids again. Oh this is horrible!

Mindy made crying noises.

May hugged her as Sue glared.

May: Oh Mindy. They've kidnapped Tails & Sonic!

The Pup "cried" again.

May: Oh you loved them too! but Mindy was really snickering.

May: Don't worry. We're going to get them back!

May said determinedly.

Julie,Sue & Penelly: That's right!

agreed her friend & the rest of sisters. Mindy gasped in horror.

The End of Chapter 7.


	8. The Bad Fight

Baby Sonic & Company

Chapter 8

Later that night, at the harbor, Max, Ben, Sonic and Tails were standing outside Robotnik's warehouse. The group was about 2 yards from the door.

Max: This is an air-tight plan, Robotnik Sweet and Simple. We ransom these Kids and you get paid in full tomorrow. We'll even throw in a little extra for your patience. That's our final offer. Take it or leave it. finished Max, he shook Ben's hand.

The group went in front of the door. A camera appeared.

Robotnik: Yeah what is it?

In his office, Robotnik saw the video feed. He smiled evilly.

Robotnik: Ah, Max it's you. Why didn't you say so?

Robotnik: Oh, Good question but listen… if you're busy, we'll come back later.

Robotnik: Nonsense. Just push the door

Robotnik pressed a red button.

Nervously, Max pulled at the door.

Robotnik: I said 'Push'!

Oh, okay the man said, pushing lightly.

The group went up into Robotnik's office.

Golbat and Houndoom growled at them.

Robotnik: Come in. I'll be with you in a minute

Robotnik said as he spoke into the phone.

The group looked around nervously until Robotnik hung up, making them yelp.

Robotnik: So, did you bring something green and wrinkly to make me happy?

Max: Robotnik I've got a fool-proof plan. It's sweet and simple, this plan.

Robotnik: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy

Golbat and Houndoom began circling the group.

Max: Let's take this from the top

Robotnik: What am I going to do with you?

Max: We've got these Kids see…

Robotnik: Max, you don't have the money.

He snapped his fingers and his henchmen lunged forward.

Ben lunged at them and the fight began.

Max: No, please! Stop! I'll get your money tonight! It's coming tonight, Robotnik! Please! It's from very rich kid owners … they're coming tonight with the money I owe you… to get their Kids back!

Robotnik snapped his fingers and his henchmen released Ben, who slumped to the floor, covered in burns and cuts.

Robotnik smirked as he examined the necklace. You have 12 hours… and you'd better not mess this up.

Max helped Ben to his feet.

As the group began to leave, Robotnik said

Robotnik: And Max? This is your last chance.

The End of Chapter 8.


	9. The Kidnapping

Baby Sonic & Company

Chapter 9

Meanwhile, in the harbor, May and the others were using a (poorly drawn) map. May frowned as she read it.

May: Okay left, then right… then turn left at a big propeller.

She sighed.

May: Oh I can't read a word of this.

Sue looked around in confusion.

Sue: Are we lost?

May: I think so. Stay close everyone. It's creepy here.

The group then ran off to find the "kidnappers".

Meanwhile, on another part of the pier, Max was pacing.

Max: Where are they?

Ben went over to the gang followed by Sonic and his friend.

Gwen gasped. "You okay, Ben?"

Ben smiled. "Never laid claw on me."

Vine began performing a heal bell.

Max: A child could read that map

Max: Wait, what if they're big and really powerful? At that moment, May tapped him on the shoulder.

Max: Ah, it's the F.B.I.! I didn't do it! I was framed!

Hey, you guys should leave. This is a tough neighborhood" he said.

now knowing they were just young girls.

Mikey came over and made smoochy faces at Mindy who rolled her eyes in disgust.

Julie: We can't. We're lost

Max: Well, ah, lost. Well, we'd help you but I'm kinda busy

Sonic and his friend, Tails tried to go over but Max stopped them before asking

Max: What are you doing here anyway?

May: We came to find our Kids.

Max: Your Kids?

May: Yes, someone stole them.

Max: May… maybe you made a mistake.

Julie pulled out the ransom note.

Julie: No someone stole them and sent this note.

She handed it to Max.

Robotnik smirked in his car.

Robotnik:Well, now I can kill 2 birds with one stone. Gat a nice ransom for 4 of those 5 girls and destroy Sonic.

Golbat and Houndoom growled in anticipation.

Meanwhile, May pulled a fistful of dollar bills from her pocket.

May: We even combined our allowances to get them back.

Max: Oh hoo-boy

Max had a disappointed look, knowing that the money wouldn't cut Robotnik's budget.

May: It's all we have (sadly)

Her friend & Sisters nodded in agreement.

Max: That's awful

I know. And who'd do such a thing to innocent Little ones? asked May angrily.

Max had a guilty glance.

Max: But uh… I mean maybe… maybe he was up against the wall, at the end of his rope.

he gestured to make his point.

May whimpered as tears formed in her eyes.

Max: He must have been a poor, desperate man…

May interrupted

May: It's still wrong. I'm so scared. I don't know what to do.

Then she began to cry.

Max: Neither do I

He and the others walked about a yard away.

Max looked over at the confused group then down at the babies, who stared back sadly.

He thought for a minute, then called

Max: Hey we found 2 lost Kids. Are they yours?

Julie: Sonic! (hugging the Blue Hedgehoglet.)

May: Tails! (taking the Two tailed fox cub in her arms.)

Sue:Oh Sonic! (waving to the Hedgehoglet.)

Penelly: Tails! (waving to the Two tailed fox cub.)

Sonic looked into Julie's eyes.

Max smiled.

Suddenly, a green lightning blast knocked everyone away from the girls and trapped them in a net.

Robotnik's car drove up and Golbat dragged them inside.

Julie: What's going on?

Max: No, wait! What are you doing?

May: Let me go!

Max: No! You can't do this!

The car came near and the window rolled down.

Robotnik grabbed Max by the collar, saying

Robotnik: Keep your mouth shut! Consider our account closed!

He threw the man to the ground then drove off with the girls in the backseat.

The gang, and Mindy ran over.

Kimiko: You guys okay?

Sonic: What hwappened?

then it came to him.

Sonic: Hwe twook Jwulie!

Leo: And May

Donnie: And May's sister except Mindy

Sonic: Swue & Pwenwelly!

Ben: Don't worry. We'll get them back

Sonic: Ywou… ywou will?

Ben: Hey 'Absitively' kids

Raimundo called to Max

Raimundo: Follow us on the Crouching Cougar & Shen-Ga-Roo.

Then the group went after the car.

The End of Chapter 9.


	10. Rescue Julie & Her Friends

Baby Sonic & Company

Chapter 10

A while later, the gang came to Robotnik's hideout.

Mikey: Aw man. This place is locked up tight

Ben: All right. There's got to be a way in, Right Donnie?

Donnie: Yeah!

Meanwhile, inside, Robotnik tied May's hands behind a chair as she whimpered.

The reason: Houndoom was looking at her and licking his lips.

Robotnik: Now, don't worry little girl. He won't eat you… yet.

Robotnik chuckled and Julie, Sue and Penelly glared at him.

Back outside, the catapult was finished, curtsey of the gang. Sonic and his friend hopped into the basket. Ben set football helmets on top of each of them.

Ben: Raph you all set?

Raph nodded

Donnie: Farewell Dulcinea!

Ben turned to Raimundo.

Ben: Maestro?

The boy nodded then made a drum roll with a trash can.

Ben: Ready guys?

Sonic: Yweah!

as Tails nodded.

Ben: Go!

Raph jumped onto one end of the catapult, sending the babies flying. Inside the hideout, Robotnik heard what sounded like football helmets crashing to the floor.

Robotnik: Golbat, Houndoom!

he ordered.

Meanwhile, in another part of the area, Sonic and Tails were walking quietly when they saw Golbat and Houndoom coming. They hid behind a couple of crates out of view. Unfortunately, Tails stepped on some bubble wrap, catching Houndoom's attention. In desperation, Sonic threw a piece of wood against a metal canister, distracting Golbat.

Golbat: Come on Houndoom!

he ordered. Houndoom looked up, then followed his partner.

The babies sighed with relief and continued. Soon they came to a door. Tails hopped on Sonic's back and used a skeleton key.

The door opened and the gang would've gone in except Mikey scolded

Mikey: Hey, hey, hey! There's a lady present!

He then stepped aside, making the "ladies first" gesture to the Pup.

All the boys rolled their eyes and all the girls glared as Mindy said

Mindy: Well, at least some people have manners.

Later, the gang was coming down a few stairs in the hideout.

Ben: Okay guys. And remember, quiet!

Then a shrill scream startled everyone, attracting Golbat and Houndoom's attention.

Everyone turned to face Mindy.

Mindy: I broke a nail

Raph: (muttered) Oh Spoiled Tramps

Mikey: Hey what did you call my girl?

Ben: Freeze!

ordered Ben and the gang complied.

Ben: Hey Mikey

Mikey: Right. I'll check it out.

He leapt up and pulled a wire, getting a shock but turning off the camera.

Meanwhile, back in his office, Robotnik was on the phone while the girls focused on getting untied.

Robotnik: Oh, that's funny, Mr. Zazu. But I don't really think you appreciate the situation. Someone could get hurt. Just get the old man on the phone and tell him it's about his daughter and her friends.

Julie and the other girls then saw an image of Sonic and Tails walking behind Ben. They exchanged a smile. 2 minutes later, the gang was overlooking the scene.

Ben: Listen up

whispered Ben to the gang

Ben: Raph, Mikey, I want you…

He continued to whisper as he outlined his plan.

A few minutes later, Houndoom smelled something.

Houdoom: Smell that?

he asked his partner. Golbat sniffed, then chuckled evilly.

Golbat: Yeah. Heh-heh! It's party time

he said with an evil smirk as they walked off.

Meanwhile, Mikey put on a pizza delivery guy outfit and Leo handed him an empty pizza box. Then Mikey knocked on Robotnik's office door.

Robotnik: What the…?

Outside, Mikey held up the pizza box so Robotnik could see it. Fortunately, his face was shadowed.

Robotnik stood, saying

Robotnik: I didn't order any pizza…

Mikey threw off the costume and said

Mikey: Go, go, go!

to the gang. The gang hid. Robotnik came out and went to find the "pizza man".

"Where are those 2 Idiots?" he grumbled. As he walked off, Ben, Gwen, Kimiko, Sonic, Tails slipped into the office.

Inside, Kimiko sighed sadly. Then she heard a familiar voice.

Kimiko: Julie?

Kimiko was holding Sonic.

The girl looked up and smiled.

Julie: Oh Sonic! I thought I'd never see you again!

she exclaimed happily as Sonic nuzzled her cheek.

Meanwhile, in another part of the hideout, the rest of the gang was shouting as Golbat and Houndoom had spotted them.

Raph: Ahem… gentlemen…

greeted Raph nervously.

Golbat: What's the occasion? Came to rescue your friends?

he was referring to Julie and the other girls.

Houndoom: Say good-bye, Raph

They were about to attack when a female voice called

Female voice: Oh boys!

They looked up to see Mindy. The Pup tossed a huge brown cloth over them, trapping them.

Mindy: Whoopsie-daisy!

she exclaimed with a wide grin.

Mikey: All right! What a woman!

The group then headed for the office and slipped inside. Mikey closed and locked the door.

Ben: Raph you watch the monitor

Ben ordered. The Turtle nodded.

Ben: Gwen, Kimiko, over here.

The 2 girls began working on the ropes. Ben began looking around for an idea.

Meanwhile, Robotnik discovered his henchmen.

Robotnik: What is this, a slumber party? Get going you Stupid Fools!

he snapped, removing the restraint. The 3 then went back to Robotnik's office.

Back in the office, Ben came over to Robotnik's desk.

Ben: Raph, is the coast clear? Raph!

yelped Ben, seeing that the Turtle was watching wreastling.

Ben whacked the machine, causing an image of Robotnik and his henchmen coming down the hall at an alarming rate to appear.

Omi: What are we going to do, Ben?

Ben looked up at a mechanical pulley.

Ben: Hey Mikey, hot-wire.

Mikey frowned.

Mikey: Hey no way. I've been Fried way too many times

he starting to walk off.

"Good luck, Michelanglo" said Mindy, drawing his attention.

Mikey: Huh?

Mindy: I'll be waiting

Mikey smiled and nodded.

Mikey: Hey… hi-ho, hi-o, it's off to work I go…

he sang as he climbed up to the mechanical part of the pulley.

Just then, Robotnik began trying to get in.

Robotnik: Come on, now. Girls, I'm warning you…

Ben: Come on Mikey

Then Mikey plugged in a wire, activating a pulley. Ben became Stinkfly and Julie climbed on his back. Vine flew to escape. Everyone else helped attach the pulley to the chairs, then grabbed on. It lifted just as Robotnik entered the room. Annoyed, Robotnik blasted the electric box, sending the chairs crashing. The group slid down a long ramp.

At the end, the gang, even those flying, gasped. The reason: Robotnik was blocking their only escape.

Robotnik: This has all been entertaining. But the party's over

he said with an evil smile. He was about to snap his fingers when… the R.V. burst through the door.

Max: Get on!

Robotnik: Max!

The gang hopped on and sped out. Mikey & Vine began cat-calling the henchmen.

Mikey: Heh-heh-heh-heh! Hey man you are ugly!

Vine: And you're uglier than that guy!

And you're ugly the III!

Mikey: And you, you're Revenge of the Ugly dudes!

Mikey & Vine's laughter slowly died as the group saw Robotnik's car coming after them! The chase was on!

The End of Chapter 10.


	11. The Chase is on

Baby Sonic & Company

Chapter 11

Soon the gang was racing down the street, followed by Robotnik Max turned into the subway. As the R.V. went down the stairs, Mindy screamed. Everyone else followed her gaze and screamed as well.

The reason: Robotnik had followed. Max turned onto the subway track. Robotnik increased his speed and followed. 2 minutes later, the group felt a bump which sent May flying.

Leo: May!

May landed on Robotnik 's hood. He broke through the windshield and grabbed her arm. Sonic and Tails leapt onto the car.

Both sank their teeth into Robotnik 's arm, causing him to scream in pain. He flung the 2 into the back. They shook their heads and yelped when they saw Golbat & Houndoom grinning evilly.

Ben & Leo saw what was happening. They leapt over to the Babies' defense. Ben began to wrestle with Golbat who wrapped his wings around Ben's throat. Ben's punch knocked him aside, causing him to hit the tracks. Meanwhile, Houndoom had pinned Leo and held up his claws.

Sonic: No!

He & Tails lunged at Houndoom, knocking him away. Leo prevented them from falling.

Just then, the vehicles came to a bridge.

Max ran to the back as May, hanging on for dear life, screamed

May: Someone! Help me!

Max: Hold on May!

He yelled as Kimiko tried to grab the other girl's hand and everyone else tried to keep the car at bay.

Mikey smirked as he took control.

Mikey: Check it out!

Just then, Robotnik grabbed May's leg.

May: Help me!

Mindy, looking terrified, saw a subway train coming.

This made everyone, except Robotnik and May, scream in alarm.

Mindy threw her arms around Mikey's neck.

Mindy: Ah! Save me Michelanglo!

He shook her off.

Mindy: Get off my back girl! I'm Driving The R.V.!

May: Let me go! (to Robotnik)

Leo, Ben, Sonic and Tails leapt on Robotnik's head, causing him to release May.

Max: Jump, May!

The girl leapt into Max's arms just as the train came closer.

Mindy: Michelanglo!

Mikey steered the R.V. to the bridge as Robotnik threw his attackers aside.

Robotnik looked up in shock as the train ran him over, sending his car into the river.

The R.V. landed on the bridge. The group then exited, Mikey escorting a horrified Mindy as they came over to see what had become of Robotnik. Then Julie and her friends began searching for the missing members.

May: Sonic?

Just then they heard footsteps. Leo appeared with Sonic in his arms while Ben held Tails. They held out the limp creatures. Each girl ran over to them, tears pricking their eyes.

Suddenly the Babies stirred.

Julie: You're okay!

Tails nodded and Sonic said

Sonic: As much as we're enjoying the hugs, could you put us down?

The 4 girls looked puzzled but complied.

A light flashed and the 2 animals turned back to their ages and the girls and them gave hugs as the gang looked on. Mikey looked over to see Mindy panting heavily.

The End of Chapter 11.


	12. A Great Ending

Baby Sonic & Company

Chapter 12

The following day, the whole gang was invited to Julie's birthday party. Luckily, all of them had recovered from the terrors of last night. At the party everyone sang.

All: _**Happy birthday to you x2**_

_**Happy birthday dear Julie**_

_**Happy birthday to you**_

Alisha: (Singing) And many more

Max: Make a wish and blow out the candles

Julie blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

Julie: All right who wants some cake?

Alisha: I do!

May giggled.

May: All right Alisha but not the whole thing.

Raph chuckled then winced when he heard music playing in the background. Mindy and Mikey were dancing together.

Mikey: You got it now baby! Yeah, left foot, right foot! All right! Check it out! There you go! Relax, hey!

Mindy chuckled.

Mindy: Michelanglo you dance divinely

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Zazu and Max were getting psyched up by a wrestling match.

Zazu: Go on! You are able to be doing it!

He yelled at the screen.

Max: He's cheating!

Zazu: Body Slam! Body Slam!

Just then, the phone rang. Zazu answered it while calming down.

Zazu: This is Yamamonto residence. Oh, Mr. Yamamonto! You are back tomorrow? The young ones will be thrilled! Yes good-bye.

With that, Zazu hung up and returned his attention to the TV.

Zazu: Hit him! Murder him!

Just then, Max's wrestler was pinned by Zazu's.

Zazu: I believe you are owing… 10 dollars

Max handed it over.

Max: Well, we'd better be going

Zazu: Indeed

He agreed

Out in the living room, Julie was opening her gifts.

Max: Come on guys,The streets await!

Zazu: Now did you forget anything, Julie?

Julie: Oh right. Thanks everyone. The gifts were great

shaking Ben's hand

Julie: Bye and thanks.

Max: Come on guys!

As the gang walked out, Mindy caught Mikey.

Can I speak to you… privately? the Pup asked.

Mikey smiled.

Mikey: Privately? Ooo!

he said, following her upstairs

Mikey: I've got something to take care of.

The pair walked upstairs.

Mindy: You know, you're not so bad for a green bug-eyed creep. With a little grooming…

Mikey: Grooming? Uh…

Mindy: That's it! We'll start with a bath

Mikey: Bath?

The gang said their good-byes and everyone except Ben, Sonic,Tails and Mikey left. Ben then leaned against the wall.

Ben: Listen if you ever want to hang out or anything…

A scream interrupted him. Mikey jumped down wearing a sailor suit. He crouched behind Ben, terrified.

Mikey: Do you see her anywhere?

Ben: Hey! Whoa!

chuckled Ben as the others tried hard not to laugh.

Mikey: Man! I can't keep that woman away from me! I've gotta get away from that chick!

He was ripping off the sailor suit.

Mindy: Michelanglo, Michel…anglo!

Mikey looked up and screamed.

Mikey: Uh bye guys! Hey wait up!

Ben smirked and he asked

Ben: You guys sure you can handle the champ?

Sonic & Tails smiled as Mindy yelled

Mindy: Michelanglo Akeno Splinterson, you come back here this minute!

Tails nodded.

Tails: Yeah I think we can.

He held out his hand for a low five. Then as Ben was about to slap it, Tails pulled it back.

Ben: Hey you're all right

He said with a smile.

Ben began to walk off, then called

Ben: We'll keep a position in the gang open for you… vice presidents, uptown chapter.

Ben hopped onto a bus.

Ben: Later dudes!

Then Ben began to sing.

Ben: _**Why should I worry?**_

The group waved good-bye.

Zazu: They are such friendly people

He commented

_**Tell me! Why should I care?**_

_**Say I may not have a dime**_

Gwen and Kimiko appeared and joined in.

All: _**But we got street savoir faire**_

_**Why should we worry?**_

Then Clay, Alisha, Omi, Leo, Don, Rai, and Raph joined in.

_**Why should we care?**_

_**We may not have a dime**_

_**But we got street savoir faire**_

They heard Mikey. He was perched on a police car, playing the lights like bongos.

Mikey: _**Why should we worry?**_

_**Why should we care?**_

_**It's just bebopulation**_

He hopped over.

_**We got street savoir faire**_

Ben looked to his right to see The Blonde Twins (chapter 1) and their 2 friends. He smiled at them before Gwen tugged him away. The group moved to another car roof.

Ben: _**The rhythm of this city**_

_**But once you get it down**_

_**Then you can own this town**_

All: _**You can wear the crown!**_

The R.V. appeared and the gang got on.

_**Why should we worry? Why should we care?**_

_**We may not have a dime**_

_**But we got street savior faire**_

_**Why should we worry? Why should we care?**_

_**It's just bebopulation**_

_**And we got street savior faire**_

_**Why should we worry? Why should we care?**_

_**And even when we cross the line**_

_**We got street savior faire**_

_**Whooo-whooo-whooo-whooo-whooo x4**_

The End of Story


End file.
